RELATIONSHIP
by december28
Summary: "Tak perlu sama besar. Tak perlu sama luas. Tak perlu sama tinggi" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . OOC . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**RELATIONSHIP **

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Yoo Youngjae

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

"Tak perlu sama besar. Tak perlu sama luas"

….

"Mereka benar-benar berpacaran?"

"Ya ampun, kenapa selera Daehyun sunbae menurun drastis"

"Ya memang manis, tapi ku dengar dia salah satu siswa yang mendapat bimbingan belajar khusus karena nilainya yang berantakan"

"Apa Daehyun sunbae dan Youngjae sudah putus hubungan?"

"Apa karena orang ketiga?"

"Apa Choi itu menggoda Daehyun sunbae?"

"Apa-"

"Jangan dengarkan"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hyung…"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Junhong yang terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jangan dengarkan"

"Lihat..Choi itu berpura-pura menderita agar-"

"Choi ini punya nama, Choi Junhong. Berhenti memanggilnya sesuka hatimu"

Daehyun membuka suaranya, menatap dua orang juniornya yang langsung menunduk segan.

"Maaf Sunbae.."

"Kajja Junhong-ah"

Daehyun berjalan tenang, meninggalkan Junhong di belakangnya yang berlari mengejar Daehyun.

"HYUNG…TUNGGU AKU"

Daehyun mengendus malas, menyerahkan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya pada Junhong yang tersenyum lebar.

"Bawakan buku ku"

"Yess Sir!"

Daehyun dengan cepat berbalik, berusaha menahan senyumnya kala mendengar suara Junhong yang bersenandung senang.

"Berisik! Berhenti bersuara"

"Yess Sir!"

Daehyun memperlambat langkahnya, melirik kearah Junhong yang sudah berada disisinya. Junhong yang tersenyum dengan lesung mungil di pipinya, mata cerahnya menyipit dan suara kekehannya membuat Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa berat?"

Junhong menggeleng, meletakkan buku itu sejenak di lantai lalu kembali mengangkat buku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi dari gerak gerikmu kau terlihat punya jawaban lain"

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha menindas Junhong yang kali ini menggeleng lebih banyak.

"Tidak berat, hanya…sedikit pegal"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil menatap Junhong yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan pipi pucatnya dari mata Daehyun.

"Berikan padaku"

Daehyun dengan cepat mengambil alih tumpukan buku itu, mengangkatnya tinggi hingga di atas kepala Junhong lalu membenturkan buku tebal itu di puncak kepala Junhong yang meringis sakit.

"AWW!"

"Ayo cepat, kita belajar lagi"

"Y-Yess Sir!"

….

…..

"Apa soalnya sudah kau kerjakan?"

Mengangguk.

"Ada kesulitan?"

Junhong menggeleng. Tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku dan contoh soal untuk ujian kenaikan tingkat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu contoh soal yang baru, jangan lupa selesaikan"

Junhong merengut, menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang langsung melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Junhong.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sabtu malam hyung. Bisa berhenti belajar sebentar dan menonton film? Aku ada film baru yang-"

"Aku akan pulang jika kau ingin menonton film, aku akan melanjutkan belajar di rumahku"

Daehyun bergerak cepat menumpuk buku-buku serta lembar soal yang tersebar di karpet lantai kamar Junhong.

Enggan menatap Junhong yang sudah mendesah lelah.

"Arraseo, aku akan mengerjakan soalnya. Aku akan bertanya jika ada kesulitan"

Meraih buku-buku tadi dan meletakkannya kembali di lantai kamarnya. Menggenggam pensilnya kencang-kencang kala sadar bahwa Daehyun tetap enggan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Hyung…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau ingat berapa lama kita berpacaran?"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Junhong yang tengah berbaring tengkurap dengan mata lurus pada lembar soal di tangannya. Daehyun yakin Junhong tidak membaca soal itu.

"2 bulan"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun dengan bola mata cerahnya yang berbinar.

"Kau ingat?!"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, mendekat dan mengecup dahi Junhong yang masih berbaring di lantai kamar.

"Kau fikir aku lupa?"

Junhong mengangguk, memilih bangkit dan duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"Tanggal berapa ulang tahunku?"

"15 Oktober"

"Kau ingat juga?!"

Junhong bertepuk tangan riang, menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan menggoyangnya senang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tentu ingat"

"Hehehe~ hanya saja.. Taehyung mengatakan bahwa kau terlalu cuek padaku, dia mengatakan kau tidak menyayangiku dan-"

Daehyun menepuk kepala Junhong dan mengusap surai Junhong yang lemas.

"Jangan dengarkan"

Junhong mengangguk, meraih tangan Daehyun dan membawanya kearah pipi pucatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan begini lagi lain kali"

Daehyun menatap Junhong yang tersenyum lebar, mengusap pipi pucat Junhong dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Ayo kita belajar lagi"

Junhong mengangguk, menarik kaki Daehyun dan dengan cepat berbaring di paha kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan membaca teorinya dulu, soalnya akan aku kerjakan nanti, apa boleh?"

Daehyun mendengung mengiyakan, mengusap kepala Junhong yang berada di atas pahanya. Daehyun terus membaca rangkuman materi sambil sesekali melirik Junhong yang tengah bergumam-gumam tak jelas.

"Junhong-ah"

"Ne hyung~"

"Jangan pura-pura membaca, kita adakan tanya jawab setelah ini"

Junhong mendesah.

'Ketahuan'

…..

"Daehyun hyung~!"

Daehyun menoleh, melambai kearah Youngjae yang berlari mendekat kearahnya dan Junhong yang tengah berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah.

"Sudah siap untuk ujiannya?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, melirik Junhong yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena harus berada di situasi seperti ini. Seluruh sekolah tentu tau Daehyun dan Youngjae, pasangan yang mereka bilang cocok karena sama-sama pintar dan aktif di kegiatan sekolah. Mereka pasangan yang membuat semua siswa iri sebelum keduanya putus hubungan 4 bulan lalu.

"Kau yakin akan meraih nilai tertinggi lagi?"

Daehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, memainkan jemari Junhong yang berada di genggamannya.

"Setidaknya tertinggi ditingkatku, semoga saja"

"Aku juga berharap bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi di tingkatku, kalau kau Junhong?"

Youngjae tersenyum kecil menatap Junhong yang langsung melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Itu…aku.."

"Materi tingkat satu tidak terlalu sulit sepertinya, tahun lalu aku mendapat nilai tertinggi saat aku berada di tingkat satu"

Youngjae melipat tangannya di dada, tersenyum kearah Junhong yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kau memang pintar Youngjae"

Junhong menoleh cepat kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum dan memuji Youngjae, menunduk cepat kala Daehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Youngjae yang tertawa bangga.

"Semoga kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di tingkat dua tahun ini"

"Kau juga hyung. Kau harus mempertahankan nilaimu agar kau bisa lulus dan masuk ke Universitas terbaik"

Keduanya tertawa bersama, terus bercerita seakan melupakan Junhong yang berdiri disana dan menunduk enggan mengganggu. Beberapa orang yang melewati ketiganya sudah berbisik tak enak tentang dirinya yang bodoh dan tak tahu malu.

Junhong mengeratkan kesepuluh jemarinya yang saling bertautan, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar keduanya bercanda seakan ia mengerti.

"Ah Junhong, semoga kau juga mendapat nilai tertinggi di tingkat satu okay?"

Junhong tak menjawab, hanya berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya kala Daehyun terkekeh seakan meremehkannya.

"Uri Junhong…"

Suara Daehyun terdengar, membuat Junhong seperti ingin mengubur dirinya dan enggan mendengar kata-kata Daehyun yang mungkin saja menyudutkannya.

"Dia mempunyai kelebihan lain"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" Youngjae bertanya basa basi, seakan tak perduli dan tak ingin mendengar tentang Junhong lebih dalam.

"Dia pintar menari dan menggambar. Suaranya saat menyanyi tidak buruk dan kadang dia mendesign sendiri pakaiannya walau warnanya terlalu mencolok dan membuat mata sakit"

Daehyun terkekeh kecil, seakan mengingat Junhong yang lucu dan seru, Junhong dan kelebihannya yang tidak bisa ia dapat dari yang lain. Junhong dan segala keistimewaan yang dirinya punya dan membuat Daehyun tertarik lalu jatuh hati.

"Untuk urusan belajar, ia berusaha keras. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengecewakanku. Benarkan Junhong?"

Daehyun menoleh kearah Junhong yang mengangguk cepat dan menggenggam tangan Daehyun lebih erat.

"Ah~ begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Daehyun hyung dan Junhong"

Youngjae menatap lurus Junhong tanpa ekspresi, membungkuk kecil pada Daehyun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Semoga kau berhasil Youngjae"

"Ne hyung"

Youngjae dengan cepat berlalu, meninggalkan Daehyun dan Junhong yang masih menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadikan?"

Junhong menganggguk dan tertawa senang.

"Mulai saat ini jangan lagi merasa tak pantas atau semacamnya, kau mengerti?"

Junhong mendengung mengiyakan, seakan ingin menangis jika mengingat kata-kata Daehyun yang memujinya di depan mantan pacarnya.

"Aku akan mendapat nilai tertinggi hyung!"

Daehyun menggeleng, menarik tangan Junhong untuk kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng hyung?"

"Lakukan semampumu, jangan memaksakan diri dan membuat itu membebanimu. Aku hanya memintamu lebih serius dalam belajar. Apapun hasilnya nanti ayo kita tingkatkan bersama"

Junhong mengangguk, tertawa senang dan bersenandung sambil menggoyangkan tangannya dan Daehyun seirama dengan langkah kaki keduanya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana ini, kau keren sekali. Aku semakin jatuh cinta"

Daehyun tertawa menganggapi, mengacak rambut Junhong dan menarik telinga Junhong yang terkekeh lucu.

"Junhong-ah…"

"Hm? Apa kau semakin jatuh cinta padaku juga?"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap pada Junhong dengan pandangan serius dan membuat Junhong berdebar-debar.

"Kita….."

"Ya? Kita?"

"Kita kerjakan contoh soal lagi sebelum memulai ujian siang nanti"

Daehyun tertawa dan menyentil dahi Junhong yang merengut kesal.

"Arraseo. Ayo kita kerjakan semua sampai rambutku beruban lalu rontok"

Tawa Daehyun kembali terdengar, mencubit hidung mungil Junhong dengan gemas lalu kembali meraih jemarinya untuk ia genggam.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang yang menatap keduanya seakan membandingkan jauhnya bumi dan langit.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang yang menatap keduanya seakan membandingkan besarnya batu dan debu.

Tanpa orang-orang itu menyadari bahwa ada prinsip yang mengatakan, bahwa sesuatu yang melengkapi akan menjadikan keduanya sempurna.

Tak perlu sama besar.

Tak perlu sama luas.

Tak perlu sama tinggi.

Asal saling melengkapi, saling menutupi.

Maka akan menjadi sempurna.

….

FIN

….

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

Untuk ff chapter lagi pending dulu.

Saya lagi suka bikin oneshot nih /terus?

Wakakakak. Reviewnya yaaa..

Makasih yaaaa~ buat yang udah review di ff 'NOTE' ^^

ichizenkaze, bunbunchan, maknae killer, jimae407203,NathalieVernanda, lee taeni 3, Kekemato2560, DZBAP, chobangmin, SJN17, Kang Hyun Yoo-ie, daejunong ^^

Buat sider….ga makasih. Huh. (-.-)'

Pyoooong^^

…


End file.
